


Quando menos se espera

by unicornj2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Basketball, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Fluff and Humor, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Oral Sex, Pizza, Romantic Fluff, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, Therapy, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornj2/pseuds/unicornj2
Summary: Jensen Ackles apesar de vir de uma família rica, quis conquistar sua própria independência e acabou indo pra faculdade seguir seu sonho de ser Fisioterapeuta, sua vida fica mais interessante quando ele encontra um vizinho alto e perfeito parado na porta do seu apartamento.





	Quando menos se espera

**Author's Note:**

> Então no último capitulo que eu lancei, pedi sugestões de oneshots pra vocês e essa foi uma fic criada a partir de uma dessas sugestões. Sintam-se livres pra mandarem mais.   
"JensenMalfoy: Minha sugestão é: Jensen, novo fisioterapeuta/massagista de um time de basquete famoso , Jared, melhor jogador desse time... Jensen100%Bottom. Jared 100%Top sim.”

Jensen tinha apenas 24 anos quando se formou em Fisioterapia em Stanford. Por mais exemplar que fosse como aluno nunca seria motivo de orgulho para o pai, já que ele não quis seguir a linha da família e trabalhar no ramo dos empreendimentos.

A paixão de Jensen sempre estiveram ligada a fisioterapia desde que seu avô tinha sofrido de um AVC e teve perda de alguns movimentos. Jensen ficava observando e aprendendo como cuidar do avô quando ele estivesse com câimbras ou a ajudar nos exercícios quando o fisioterapeuta não estivesse na residência. Era uma experiência prazerosa e Jensen se viu logo sendo puxado e atado a ela.

Ele até tentou seguir a carreira do avô e do pai, mas ficar trancado em uma sala das 7:00 às 19:00 não era o que ele almejava. Sua família sempre teve condições de vida luxuosa, mas Jensen queria saber como era ter o poder de comprar algo que ele queria com o dinheiro que ele conquistou e ele não sentiria essa sensação se continuasse na aba do seu pai.

Ele e Alan nunca tiveram uma relação tão próxima assim, seu pai sempre estava ocupado demais com o trabalho para dedicar tempo a ele, e como era filho único ele era solitário naquela mansão. Vez ou outra ele era liberado para ir e vir da casa de seus amigo da escola, mas nunca tivera uma amizade verdadeira, com a qual ele pudesse confidenciar qualquer coisa.

Agora com 26 ele acabara de ser contratado pelo time de basquete de San Peterson. E a rotina de trabalho dele era dura, muito mais pesada do que ele estava imaginando, também pudera né, um bando de homens todos musculosos e que não estavam nem aí pra como caiam, ou onde esbarrar ou não um com o outro, só queriam saber de enfiar aquela maldita boa na cesta, Jensen nunca foi muito fã de esportes, mas aquele era uma boa oportunidade pra ele no momento então ele aceitou o emprego.

Esse não era um time muito famoso ou de grandes títulos, mas tinha uma torcida fiel e amada Jensen ouvia burburinhos pelos corredores da chegada de um novo jogador que mesmo novo já ganhará vários prêmios e um título de melhor jogador da temporada. Se Jensen se importasse com esse esporte provavelmente ele saberia de quem tanto falam, mas como não se importa ele apenas continua fazendo seu serviço de reabilitar esses jogadores o quanto antes, afinal o torneio começará em menos de duas semanas.

Há pessoas pulando felizes pela nova contratação e a esperança de que ele traga um título para a equipe e há pessoas não tão felizes assim em terem seus salários rebaixados pra que o orçamento desse para comprar o jogador. Jensen não os culpava ele não gostaria que retirassem do salário dele pra dar pra alguém que fica correndo por aí com uma bola na mão sem esforço nenhum enquanto ele tá aqui com as mãos doendo tentando fazer milagres.

O dia dele foi bem cheio e depois das sessões da equipe principal ele foi liberado para ir pra casa. Com o dinheiro que ele ganhava o que deu pra comprar foi um apartamento não muito espaçoso, mas bem confortável e olha só com as economias dele. Ele não precisou correu de volta pro papai pedindo grana pra comprar o que queria, por mais que ele já tenha se sentido tentado a fazer isso. Ele pediu pizza e foi tomar um banho enquanto a comida não chegava.

Minutos depois ele ouviu uma batida em sua porta e foi atrás da carteira pra pagar pela pizza, ainda de toalha envolvida na cintura ele abriu a porta e deu de.cara com um cara super alto e quente segurando a pizza dele. Eles ficaram se encarando um momento, Jensen nem ia precisar se secar mais já que o cara tava secando seu corpo inteiro, isso era muito parecido com um plot de porno gay que Jensen assistia de vez em quando, mas ele estaria mentindo totalmente se dissesse que não daria pra esse cara bem ali.

O cara da.pizza tinha cabelos castanho avermelhado que lhe caiam sobre o ombro e Jensen pôde perceber covinhas no sorriso que o moreno lhe dava agora, o safado sabia que estava mexendo com a libido dele, ele devia ter um espelho em casa pra ter tanta autoconfiança assim. O cara pigarreou fazendo Jensen corar de vergonha por ter sido pego babando em cima do moreno.

Ele não era virgem nem nada, já tinha se envolvido anteriormente com outros caras nada muito sério. As vezes Jensen saia a noite pra dançar, se divertir e voltava acompanhado para casa, isso é, quando ele queria. Era muito difícil alguém não querer ele porque convenhamos que ele era perfeito em qualquer detalhe e ele sabia disso. Jensen desviou o olhar do rosto do moreno para a pizza que ele segurava em suas mãos, tirou o dinheiro da pizza e entregou para o cara.

\- Hummm eu acho que isso é um mal entendido – Jensen não achava que podia achar aquele deus grego mais sexy no entanto se surpreendeu com aquela voz rouca. Raciocínio, cadê uma hora dessas?

\- Como assim? Eu pedi pizza de frango com catupiry, mas se tiver outra eu aceito também – Jensen questionou não entendendo a confusão, vai ver essa pizzaria nova não era boa. Pelo menos o entregador era gostoso.

-Tem de calabresa se você quiser – Jensen jurava que tinha ouvido uma sugestão suja ali entre aquela fala. – Brincadeira, eu não sei de que é sua pizza na verdade. Eu nem abri.

\- O que é o esperado pelo cliente né. – Jensen não demorava mais que alguns segundos pegando a caixa de pizza e pagando o entregador no entanto aqui está ele com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e o Apollo na sua frente. Ele não se importaria de passar horas aqui só vendo cada expressão passando pelo rosto esculpido do moreno.

\- Aí é que tá, você não é meu cliente, nem eu sou entregador ou o que quer que seja. Só vim devolver algo que acho que seja seu. Isso se seu nome for Jensen e seu apartamento dor o 21. – O cara falou estendendo a caixa pra ele e Jensen pegou ainda confuso por como sua pizza tinha ido parar no lugar errado se a informação estava bem em.cima da caixa.

\- Como você sabia onde entregar minha pizza, mas o entregador não? – Jensen tava achando aquilo mega estranho tinha até parado de pensar no moreno jogado na cama.

\- Eu tava subindo e o porteiro me disse que tinha uma pizza pra você e se eu poderia entregar. Falou que o carinha da pizza apenas deixou lá embaixo e foi embora. Sabe-se lá o que os adolescentes de hoje fazem.

\- Ahhh entendi, então obrigado. – Jensen pegou a pizza e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o vizinho que ele nunca tinha visto alí. – Você não quer entrar pra comer....a pizza – Jensen adicionou depois que viu o moreno o olhar maliciosamente. Não que aquilo não o tenha deixado mais presunçoso, era sinal de que era cobiçado.

\- Não hoje gatinho, ops vizinho, fica pra próxima – ele piscou e foi em direção ao último apartamento do corredor.

Depois dessa situação maluca ele comeu a pizza – e sim veio no sabor certo – e foi se deitar, não conseguido pegar no sono imediatamente pensando no gostoso do vizinho novo pra quem ele daria, daria muito, daria o quanto o moreno quisesse. Jensen era desinibido e sempre que queria algo ou alguém ele conseguia e mais cedo ou mais tarde ele pegaria o vizinho e pela olhada que o moreno deu nele essa não seria uma tarefa muito difícil. Ele só conseguiu dormir depois que cedeu a tentação e se masturbou pensando em quão perfeito deveria ser o corpo daquele homem debaixo de toda aquela camisa, aquelas mãos grandes e fortes por todo seu corpo e aqueles lábios sugando contusões em sua pele.

Já tinha passado o horário dele ir trabalhar, mas como os jogadores chegavam um pouquinho tarde também ele nem se desesperou. Vestiu uma calça de moletom preta e uma regata branca, deu uma bagunçadinha no cabelo pra não parecer nem tão largado e não muito ajeitadinho. A sala da sua casa estava uma bagunça, não fazia muito tempo que Jensen tinha comprado aquele apartamento e como ele não tinha muito tempo pra ficar arrumando as coisas meio que ele foi deixando de mão e só arrumando o essencial, ainda bem que o vizinho não entrou aqui ontem senão ele tria ido embora antes mesmo de entrar no apartamento primeiro. Jensen tinha que dar um jeito na vida dele, não que ele faria isso agora. Ele colocou a alça da sua bolsa no ombro e como não tinha tempo para tomar café ele apenas pegou duas maças e saiu de casa. Jensen sem café de manhã cedo não é flor que se cheire, mas a culpa foi dele mesmo por não ter dormido mais cedo. Na verdade a culpa era daquele desgraçado perfeito que passou pela vida dele ontem.

Já no centro de treinamentos da San Peterson ele passou reto pelas pessoas que lhe sorriam e davam bom dia, ele geralmente não era uma pessoa mal educada, mas também ele não era uma pessoa matinal. Sabendo disso Jason – a ex estrela do time e que estava dando em cima dele desde quando ele chegou – trouxe pra ele seu café favorito, ele sempre fazia isso quando percebia que Jensen estava de mal humor, Jensen agradecia, mas não daria mais que um obrigado a ele se ele estava esperando algo mais ia cansar. Jensen conhece muito bem esses jogadores que só querem comer alguém e depois sair por ai falando de suas conquistas.

Cada vez mais os jogadores e a equipe técnica falavam sobre a tal estrela que se apresentaria hoje, fariam uma festa pra recepcionar ele e convidaram todos - inclusive Jensen – claro que ele iria, não ia perder uma boca livre e open bar. Já se passava das 15:00 e os meninos já tinham terminado seus treinos e sessões de fisio, Jensen foi para a sauna que tinha lá, uma das vantagens que ele tinha em trabalhar para um time de basquete é que ele não gastaria dinheiro com academia já que a academia do clube servia a todos que trabalhavam ali. A parte favorita do Jensen era a sauna, ele gostava de ir nela, vez ou outra e queimar algumas calorias sem se esforçar tanto. Ele tinha um corpo bem definido e já percebeu os olhares que alguns “heteros” do time lhe dão quando ele vai pra sauna, por isso ele prefere ir só depois que a equipe vai embora. Nem todos os jogadores do time são uns babacas, Jensen conversa bastante com a maioria deles menos com Jason e Steve que insistem em ficar em cima dele a cada respiração que ele dá.

Entrou na sauna sem dar muita atenção ao ambiente apenas retirou a toalha que o envolvia e deitou de barriga pra baixo em um dos bancos que tinha na sala. Não demorou muito pra que ele sentisse uma mão passando por sua panturrilha, ele gritou de susto afinal pensava que só tinha ele ali, se Jason passasse a mão nele de novo ele ia acabar com aquela cara dele...Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele ficou em pé cara a cara com o abusador pra na hora acabar descobrindo que a pessoa nada mais era do que seu vizinho. Jensen ficou sem fala naquela hora, o sangue parou de irrigar seu cérebro e agora irrigava outro lugar – que por sinal estava bem exposto – ele nem teve tempo pra se sentir envergonhado pois o moreno segurou sua cintura e o empurrou novamente para o banco.

\- Vire-se – o vizinho que ele nem sequer sabia o nome disse encarando ele, ele levantou a sobrancelha inquisitivamente e Jensen não podia perder a oportunidade de ter aquele pau dentro dele então ele fez o que lhe foi pedido.

Jensen realizou seu sonho da noite anterior de ter as mãos grandes do moreno em seu corpo, ele estava de joelhos em um dos andares do banco – os bancos da sala eram tipo os de arquibancada – e com as mãos apoiadas no banco de cima com Jared com a virilha colada a sua bunda, ele estava suando e não sabia se era efeito da sauna ou da situação.

O moreno apertava seu quadril enquanto esfregava sua ereção na bunda dele, e pelo que ele pôde perceber o cara era totalmente proporcional considerando quão alto ele é. Jensen choramingou quando o moreno parou de toca-lo virando a cabeça pra trás ele encarou o moreno que estava sorrindo de modo safado pra ele...pra sua bunda na verdade.

\- Ainda vai querer a calabresa? – perguntou o moreno rindo e se ajoelhando atrás dele.

AI MEU DEUS!!! ele não ia fazer o que Jensen achava que ele ia fazer não é? Jensen teve a resposta pra sua pergunta quando sentiu a língua do grandão em sua entrada.

\- Puta merda – ele sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar ainda mais quando o moreno riu e aquela vibração o deixou ainda mais duro – Faz de novo – Ele gemeu, mas o que recebeu foi uma mordida em uma das bochechas que foi seguida por uma lambida e beijo.

\- Menino mau, como é que se pede? – aquele filho da puta ia mesmo fazer com que Jensen implorasse por seu pau? já não bastava o Jensen ali gemendo feito uma atriz pornô.

\- Huummmm, por favor cara – Jensen disse logo depois de perceber que o cara tava jogando com ele e não faria aquilo até que Jensen pedisse.

\- Por favor o que? – ele dizia enquanto apertava os globos de Jensen

\- Me lambe de novo, por favor.

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem – e nos próximos minutos Jensen foi levado ao ápice apenas ao ter aquela língua socada em seu cu, ele estava quase gozando ao ter a língua e os dedos do moreno o preparando. O friozinho na barriga dele pela antecipação do que viria a ocorrer estava o deixando maluco.

\- Me fode logo, por favor – ele estava pingando de suor e com os lábios já sangrando de tanto os morder.

\- Espera só um minutinho, volto logo – O cara falou saindo da sala e deixando um Jensen desesperado e de bunda arrebitada esperando pra ser fodida, Jensen já estava começando a achar que o cara ia deixar ele ali na mão quando ouviu ele voltando.

\- Pensei que você já tinha ido embora – Jensen reclamou

\- E perder a parte mais gostosa? – ele virou pra ver o moreno pondo uma camisinha e derramando um pouco de lubrificante no pau e na entrada de Jensen.

Jensen estava com tanto tesão que nem tinha se preocupado com isso, ele estava prestes a dar o cu pra um cara estranho que só tinha visto 2 vezes e nem sequer se importou com a própria saúde, meu deus ele era muito idiota. Pelo menos o moreno foi atencioso com essa parte, vai ver ele tinha mais amor próprio que Jensen.

\- Não leva a mal, mas eu quase não te conheço é melhor assim – ele disse depois de ver a cara pensativa do loiro.

\- Ah não tem problema, obrigado por se lembrar disso eu estava meio fora do ar – Jensen admitiu.

O moreno escorregou dois de seus dedos dentro de Jensen enquanto alisava seu próprio pau, ele retirou os dedos de dentro e Jensen e segurou o cabelo curto do loiro. Primeiro empurrou a coroa de seu pau dentro do buraco de Jensen e foi aos poucos o preenchendo parando quando já estava todo enterrado dentro do buraco quente do loiro. O vizinho beijava e mordiscava a nuca dele e alisava as mãos por entre seus ombros pra confortar o ele até que Jensen se acostumasse com o tamanho daquele pau – o que ele achava que não ia acontecer tão cedo – mas ele estava com muito fogo pra ligar pra isso, e começou a se mexer no pau do moreno que pegou a dica e saiu e entrou em Jensen, indo devagar o que estava levando o loiro a loucura, Jensen começou a acompanhar os movimentos do moreno apenas pra ter seus movimentos parados pelas mãos largas do moreno em sua cintura.

\- Você quer levar isso difícil? – o moreno perguntou em seu ouvido, lambendo e mordiscando a parte de trás de sua orelha.

\- Foda-se sim, me fode duro e rápido – Jensen pedia e teve seu pedido atendido. Assim como o moreno podia ser carinhoso ele sabia foder e Jensen não conhecia ele direito, mas tinha interesse em conhecer mais, aquele era definitivamente o melhor sexo que ele já teve.

O cara estocava forte e rápido em nele e quando Jensen já estava quase a beira do orgasmo ele desacelerava levando o loiro a grunir e querer ditar o ritmo rápido novamente tirando uma risada sexy do moreno, que lhe dava um tapinha na bunda e voltava a fode-lo mais rápido novamente.

O moreno estava mordendo seu ombro e estocando mais forte dentro dele e Jensen agradecia aos céus por todos já terem ido embora por que senão ouviriam seus gritos de longe, ele não conseguia controlar nada em seu corpo naquele momento, parece que o moreno conhecia o corpo dele mais do que o próprio Jensen e quando uma de suas mãos beliscou um dos mamilos de Jensen e a outra envolveu seu pau, ele não conseguiu segurar mais e gozou ali mesmo na mão do moreno sentindo seu corpo ficando mais flácido depois de ter suas bolas esvaziadas, sentiu o moreno dando mais algumas estocadas nele e o peso dele caindo em cima de si.

Jensen não se lembrava muito depois, mas acordou sozinho na sauna e depois de perceber que já devia estar tarde e que as pessoas estariam quase ali para preparar a festa ele deu um salto e pegou a toalha pra se secar percebendo que ele já estava limpo, não só ele mas os bancos e a sauna em si. Do lado da toalha tinha um papelzinho enrolado que Jensen presumia ser do moreno.

“Desculpa eu ter te deixado aí, tentei te acordar, mas foi em vão, você estava tão fora desse mundo e eu tenho um compromisso mais tarde hoje, se quiser uma pizza mais tarde hoje é só ligar pra essa pizzaria 78968354 JP :)”

Jensen riu do bilhete, pizzaria, sabia muito bem a pizza que o moreno queria lhe dar. Se arrumou rapidamente e saiu dali, quando chegasse em casa tomaria um banho pra tirar todos os resíduos da insanidade dele do corpo.

Jensen chegou de novo no CT dessa vez mais feliz, rindo com todo mundo muito mais sociável do que naquela manhã. Um pouco de dor na bunda ao andar, mas tudo por uma boa causa, uma excelente e alta e musculosa e suada causa.

Ele se divertiu e dançou com alguns dos companheiros de trabalho antes que a estrela do time chegasse e todos fossem o recepcionar. A arquibancada estava lotada de torcedores felizes e gritando “Jared, Jared Jared” Jensen não entendia essa fixação das pessoas naquele cara, era só um jogador e não um deus ou alguma divindade. O cara devia ser bonito se ele fosse levar em consideração os gritinhos que as mulheres davam ao ouvir o nome dele. Revirando os olhos ele se sentou ao lado do Osric, o marqueteiro do time.

\- Senhoras e Senhores não foi muito fácil trazermos esse fenômeno que é o Jared para o San Peterson, mas conseguimos e esperamos que ele nos traga alegria assim como temos certeza que vocês darão alegria a ele. É com imenso prazer que apresento-lhes o tricampeão da NBA, vencedor das duas últimas temporadas regionais e o mais jovem jogador a vencer o invencível Lebron James – o patrão do Jensen e dono do clube anunciava a nova estrela e Jensen podia perceber o porque dessa euforia toda, o cara era realmente bom – seja bem vindo a San Peterson Jared Padalecki!!!!

E o tal Jared Padalecki era nada mais nada menos que o cara que tinha acabado de foder ele na sauna, SEU VIZINHO, não isso não podia ser possível ele devia ter bebido muito pra estar vendo o seu moreno ali no meio da quadra rindo e acenando pra todo mundo. Jensen estava boquiaberto olhando pro Jared e pro telão pra ver se ele realmente estava vendo o que ele estava vendo, quando ele retirou os olhos do telão e voltou a olhar para o moreno ele já estava lá olhando pra ele, dando uma piscadinha e rindo da cara chocada de Jensen possivelmente.

Jensen não conseguiu acompanhar muito bem o resto da apresentação, tentava ligar o fato do seu vizinho ser um jogador de basquete provavelmente milionário e pra quem ele tinha dado o cu sem nem pestanejar. Como diabos alguém rico daquele jeito ia morar no prédio de Jensen meu deus?

Ele só voltou a si quando viu o moreno indo em sua direção e ele falava “não não não” olhando pro Jared, será que o moreno não percebia que pra onde ele ia as câmeras iam junto, e Jensen não queria se tornar um holofote ou ser exibido como uma das conquistas do moreno, afinal todos os jogadores de basquete eram o mesmo né?

A família de Jensen nunca foi contra sua sexualidade, mas Jensen não acha que sair por ai aparecendo como a putinha de um jogador famoso agradaria muito o seu pai e avô.

Jared estreitou os olhos pra ele, mas mesmo assim continuou seu percurso em direção ao loiro e acabou sentando do outro lado dele, colocando o braço atrás da cadeira de Jensen e chegando mais próximo pra falar no ouvido dele, nesse momento Jensen foi quase cegado pela quantidade de flashs que atingiam os dois.

\- Eu não sei você, mas eu quero tornar isso sério, você é perfeito como um deus pra eu te deixar ir assim, juro que você não é apenas um jogo pra mim – Jared sussurrava em seu ouvido e Jensen queria não acreditar em alguém que mal conhecia, mas seu coração ansiava que as palavras do moreno fossem verdade.

Jensen nunca foi medroso – okay, exceto por aquelas aranhas horripilantes que ele encontrou no quintal de casa quando tinha 7 anos, mas quem não tinha medo dessas monstras né – Ele sempre se jogava de cabeça no que queria e naquele momento ele queria o Jared, então ele o teria.

Jared levantou do banco e estendeu a mão pra ele, era a oferta final de Jensen e óbvio que ele não a deixaria passar, segurou a mão do moreno que logo o puxou para um abraço e deu um beijo em sua cabeça.

\- Sou seu fisioterapeuta então acho melhor você andar na linha – Jensen ergueu a cabeça pra falar com o Jared que ainda não o havia soltado.

\- Será um prazer ter essas mãos pra mim, doutor Ackles – Jared falou olhando diretamente em seus olhos e dando um beijo na ponta do nariz de Jensen. Se Jared não estivesse o segurando Jensen derreteria bem ali na frente de milhares de pessoas.

****Meses depois****

\- Você e sua mania de se doar pra tudo em Jared! – Jensen falava irritado com o namorado, como todos esperavam Jared tinha com seguido trazer o primeiro titulo nacional para o San Petersons ao custo de sua saúde é claro. Jensen tinha avisado pra ele pegar leve e deixar seus colegas de equipe se esforçarem também, mas seu moreno era teimoso e agora tinha uma luxação patelar.

\- Relaxa Jen, já acabou a temporada e eu tenho um fisioterapeuta exclusivo, vou recuperar rapidinho e nada de fazer biquinho – Jared riu da birra que o loiro fazia toda vez que ele o via se machucando. Jared não se arrepende nada, nada de ter alugado aquele apartamento simples, se ele tivesse realmente ido pro hotel 5 estrelas que tinham colocado ele, ele não teria a chance de se apaixonar por aquele loiro dos olhos de esmeralda. – Sabe qual é minha melhor terapia? – ele perguntou já vendo o loiro sorrir e revirar os olhos, mas subir em seu colo. Ele amava quando seu loiro cavalgava ele quando ele não podia mexer as pernas direito.

\- Você ainda continua sendo um idiota – Jensen dizia ao mesmo tempo que retirava sua roupa e a do Jared.

\- Você passaria o resto da sua vida com esse idiota? – ele perguntou pro loiro.

\- Deixa eu pensar...- Jensen voltou a subir em cima dele e se inclinar pairando sua boca sobre a de Jared – é óbvio que sim, mas se isso é um pedido de casamento eu acho melhor você fazer em um momento mais romântico do que comigo sentado no tu pau. – Jensen fingiu falar sério e depois mordiscou o lábio inferior do moreno – Ahhh e eu quero um anel.

\- Eu te dou o mundo e você sabe disso – Jared riu e envolveu o noivo em seus braços, içando seu quadril pra cima e sentindo seu joelho doer. Ele não conseguiu controlar a cara de dor e Jensen empurrou seu peito pra baixo.

\- Deixa que eu vou cuidar de você – Jensen riu sedutoramente enquanto rebolava em cima dele

**Author's Note:**

> Desculpa os erros ortográficos que provavelmente tem, mas escrevi essa fic ontem e terminei hoje, não tive muito tempo pra dar uma lidinha minuciosa. E ai gostaram da fic?


End file.
